


Signal Disruption

by Carmarthen



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Censorship, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A Star Wars fusion, Original Trilogy era.] After Alderaan, Julia stops answering Tybalt's messages. A short epistolary sequel to "Shield and Armour."</p>
<p> <i>Dear Julia,</i></p>
<p> <i>I am safe. You may hear a great deal of speculation about ███████. Pay it no mind, and remember what our family owes to the Empire. Keep yourself safe and listen to your parents. Remember that your family wants nothing more than your safety and happiness.</i></p>
<p> <i>Your cousin,</i></p>
<p>  <i>Tybalt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal Disruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlinytheYounger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinytheYounger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shield and Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190459) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Promptfic for PlinytheYounger, posted here because I don't think the censorship coding would play nice with Tumblr.

Dear Julia,

As I am sure you have already seen on the Holonet, His Majesty the Emperor has disbanded the Senate. Consequently, my position on Governor █████ ██ ████ staff no longer exists, and I am being reassigned to █████, in the ███████ system. Otherwise, life is uneventful. 

In your last message you mentioned that the governor of Ladrone has requested permission to court you. I need not remind you to take care of yourself, and remember that rdava birds are difficult to train. We have had that conversation before.

I remain:

your loving cousin,

Tybalt

* * *

Dear Julia,

I am safe. You may hear a great deal of speculation about ███████. Pay it no mind, and remember what our family owes to the Empire. Keep yourself safe and listen to your parents. Remember that your family wants nothing more than your safety and happiness.

Your cousin,

Tybalt

* * *

Dear Julia,

You haven't replied to my last two messages. Are you well? I have reached my new post in █████, where I am assigned to ████ ██████. I am the liason for a research group studying ████ ████████ ██████. I suppose at last Uncle is proven right that my ███████████ degree would be useful someday.

Write back. I'm worried about you.

Tybalt

* * *

Dear Aunt Capulet,

Thank you for your last message. I am pleased to hear that the surgeon expects a good prognosis for Uncle's procedure. I have been transferred to a new post in █████, but I expect to be able to take leave and visit by the end of the year.

How is Julia? Is it true that she is to marry Paris of Ladrone?

Your faithful nephew,

Tybalt

* * *

Dear Tybalt,

I apologize for the tardiness of my reply. Verona remains a sarlacc pit, constantly reaching out to drag us down into its maw. This month has been a series of tragedies I could never have imagined! Of course we have all seen the terrible news of ████████ on the HoloNet. Unimaginable! I am relieved that you are safe.

We held a ball on the skyhook for Julia's sixteenth birthday, to introduce her to society properly. Such a gleaming affair: a black and white masked ball, with acrobats and fire dancers and that Twi'lek troupe of contortionists that was such a hit on Chandrila last year—it cost a month of shipping profits to get them, but your uncle agreed it was worth it. Such music! Such revelry! Your uncle doesn't care to dance anymore, but even for an old woman like me there was no shortage of partners—

But that's not important. Perhaps you heard—the old governor died and Count Paris is governor of Ladrone now. He has been quite attentive of late, and generous in funding Capulet Shipping's expansion into the peripheral shipping lanes. And he is most taken with Julia. A marriage seemed certain—such a good match for Julia. No longer. But I am ahead of myself. Returning to the ball:

███ ████████ ███████ ███████ was invited, of course; I know you dislike him, but I always thought him a charming rascal. Perhaps I ought to have listened to you. He brought friends with him, █████ ████████ and his cousin, although we did not realize until much later, on account of the masks. Worse than a treeweasel infestation, I swear, and more likely to bite you! It's a crime that the Prince hasn't done anything about them yet, but I suppose he is a forgiving man and they bow and scrape abominably, preying on his good nature. At any rate, everything was quite civilized; Julia danced four dances with Count Paris and seemed to like him well enough. The contortionists and the fire dancers were exquisite and much-admired. It seemed a smashing success, if I do say so myself.

And everything was fine for a week or so; Paris visited the Palace in the morning to confer with the Prince and called on Julia in the afternoon, and it seemed likely we would reach an agreement on the terms of the marriage before his return to Ladrone. Julia was always such a good girl, so quiet and well-behaved. Surely there is nothing to object to in Count Paris! He is handsome, rich, holds a high position of merit as well as his title—well, I don't suppose Julia cares much about those things, but the former Royal Gardens of Ladrone are a wonder of the Inner Rim, and she's always mucking about in the garden on the skyhook. How I despaired of turning her into a lady, although she cleaned up quite well for the ball!

It was the █████████ who must have █████████████ █████████████████████████████████████ ████████ Of course we fired those members of staff. ████████ ████████████████████ swift reprisal. ██████████ █████████████████████████████████████ ████ as your uncle thought. But it was not ███████████████ █████████████████████████████████████ ██████████████████ Where could they have ███████ █████████████████████████████████████.

I have done little but weep since; I swear I have aged a decade and look quite the hag, but I do not care at all. Had I a target, I would seek vengeance for this █████, and damn the cost. My only comfort is that she is still █████; she must be. Please, I beg you, if you have anyone you can seek redress from, any sympathetic superior, anyone who might be able to ███ ███ ████. I swear she is an innocent victim in this. I know my daughter. She is a loyal citizen of the Empire.

If you were here, I would bid you to bring her home safe. I long for your support, my most faithful nephew.

I sign this:

a grieving mother,

Diana Capulet


End file.
